mechanicafandomcom-20200214-history
ConceptDoc
=Mechanica Concept= Introduction :Giant, transforming, sentient robots engaging in faction warfare over the limited resources and factories of a ravaged aesteroid belt. Their human designers are gone, leaving only ruins remnants of their colonies. Background :Mechanica will attempt to occupy an up until now un-utilized niche market, Giant transforming robots. Transformers, Gobots, Gundam and others have all been hugely popular, with huge fanbases. Multiple text based role playing games exist for these fanbases, but no online, 3d game has yet been made to cater to this audience. :We will be creating an origional IP, unrelated to other Transforming robot brands. Description Player vs Player - Factory Assault and Defense ::The factory looms above the skeletal remains of the human colony. Your squad, members of your faction and allies thereof, have fought your way through the Drone infested ruins to get here. You start a bypass on the door, the rest of your squad taking up defensive positions. As the door grinds slowly open, a scout frame squad mate, with his hacked drone, pipes up, 'Incoming. Another faction has their sensors on this factory. Letting us do the hard work of clearing out the infestation, then run in to grab the rewards. Everyone inside! We'll defend from the walls." The heavy frame Guards stay at the door, ready to hold it until the Scout Hacker can get it closed again, a Heavy Seige-master switching his lighter ranged weapons for his massive, two handed energy blade. One of the guards converts into his tread-tank mode, his mounted weapons coming online. 'Get everyone else to the walls, we'll hold them here until the door is closed!". The rest, a Scout Engineer, a Heavy Artilary, A Standard Controller, and you, a Standard Gunner, convert to your vehicle modes and race to the walls to lay down covering fire to slow them down. You convert back to robot mode at the top, firing off a few quick shots to keep them pinned, and away from the door. The Heavy Artillary stays in vehicle mode, his large, mounted missile racks opening up and firing a salvo at the attacker's position, forcing them back into cover. The Engineer starts constructing a forcefield generator for added armour to the squad while the Hacker continues to work on the door, reinforcing it's systems against the Hacking attempts of the attackers. You select your target, the enemy Hacker, your targetting systems marking it, and relaying the information to your squadmates, making it easier for you, and them, to hit him. :: Player vs Environment - Questing ::Your HuD has the drone marked with a '1', noting that it has orders from the AI for you. As a small frame Hacker, your abilities with drones make you ideally suited for a special mission. As you download the orders, a map pops up with instructions. A drone hive has been manufacturing odd components, and the AI wants a sample to analyse. Converting to vehicle mode, you drive out to the marked location in amounst the human ruins. Nearing the location of the hive, you activate your 'disguise' ability, causing the drones to react to you as if you were a member of their hive. Key Features :*Fully customizable, transforming giant robots - Create your character from a huge library of parts, making each character unique. :*Faction based PvP - Create factions with other players. Ally or war with other factions! :*Story based PvE - Quests and instances for the PvE portion of the game are seperated into Chapters, each Quest giving the player more information about the game world, revealing more about the ongoing story. :*Player apartments - Each player has their own space, customizable to suit them. Other players may be invited in. :*Faction Bases - Factions can build their own headquarters... however, other Factions may attack, and attempt to invade.